


Grown-up Activities

by Sugaredwings (CaffeinatedQueer)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedQueer/pseuds/Sugaredwings
Summary: It’s Akaashi’s 18th birthday and Bokuto has perfectly innocent intentions— until Akaashi sees right through him.





	Grown-up Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Forget that I ever wrote this.

So far the day had been pretty predictable. He’d let Bokuto plan their outing; Akaashi always found it endearing to discover the things Bokuto had come to associate with him. They’d taken a walk through downtown, mostly window shopping and talking. Bo’d gone off to university months ago and simple phone calls hadn’t been enough to fill in the gaps. Listening to the man’s excited retelling of his uni adventures was so much more entertaining in person. A day full of Bokuto’s laughter made for the perfect birthday.

Now the man was fidgeting nervously with the straps of his school bag as he tried to recount an embarrassing story about Kuroo and Kenma. Akaashi eyed the backpack suspiciously. There wasn’t a reason to carry an entire bag around the city. It wasn’t like he had used anything from it either. It had just been an unfortunate blight on Bokuto’s shoulder the entire day, stopping Akaashi from fully enjoying the bulk of Bokuto’s arms.

“Bokuto-san,” he’d grimaced when they met at the train station, “are you going to carry that all day? If you wanted to stay at my house tonight, I have your spare things. You didn’t need to pack an overnight bag.”

Bo’s face turned a nervous shade of red, “I-it’s a surprise! I swear you’ll like it! And it’s not too heavy. See?” He hefted the bag in one hand as if to prove a point. The strain against the sleeves of his winter coat was distracting. It seemed cruel to imprison those muscles under so many layers, but what was he supposed to do on a cold December day?

Akaashi spent the rest of the day with one eye on the bag, trying to solve the puzzle. It hadn’t meowed. There was a time when Bo’d almost dropped it and panicked, so it was fragile, but he didn’t seem to care if it was squished in a crowd or tipped.

Every time Bokuto caught him studying it with a dour look, the man just grinned. At least he was proud of himself. Akaashi could only hope that his reaction could live up to the hype. He’d hate to break Bokuto’s spirit and sour the whole day.

“Okay, we’re here!” Bo announced as their feet stepped from sidewalk to grass.

Akaashi glanced around at the park where they used to practice together. A sweet sentiment, though he’d hoped that their next stop would be somewhere warm and indoors, not out in the freezing cold surrounded by fallen foliage and winter-dead plants. He looked up and Bokuto was _beaming_. With a soft smile, he bit down his doubts and followed the man further into the park.

It was quiet during this time of year. Too late in the year for enjoying the outdoors. Too early to be populated with bored children escaping family gatherings. They had the place to themselves. Bokuto led them to the tree line where they were somewhat secluded by thatches of bare branches, nested between piles of raked and wind blown leaves.

Bokuto _finally_  let the bag slip from his shoulder. Akaashi’s stomach flipped in suspense. Would he like it? Would he be able to hide his reaction if he didn’t? Was it a goddamn volleyball? Were they really going to practice _volleyball_  on his birthday? “Just like old times!” He could hear Bokuto justifying. Oh God please no.

To his immense relief, Bo pulled a worn blanket out of the bag. It wasn’t very big, maybe two meters squared. He laid it on the ground with fanfare. Kneeling on the blanket, he resumed digging through the bag.

“Bokuto-san, you’re not planning on proposing to me right now, are you?” Akaashi could feel his cheeks heating at the sight of Bo on one knee.

The man turned equally as red when he glanced up at his boyfriend, “n-no? Are you expecting that? Would you like that?” He pulled a bottle of wine from the bag.

“No— yes— well, maybe not right now,” he carefully gauged Bokuto’s reaction, “I mean, I just turned 18 today and we should finish university first. I’m not against the idea, I’d just like to wait a few more years.”

“So your 22nd birthday then,” Bokuto grinned as he patted the blanket for Akaashi to sit. His obedience was rewarded with a plastic wine glass. Bo pulled the cork from the bottle and hastily filled the glass. Akaashi tried not to laugh at his clumsy pour, sipping the tart liquid while Bo started pulling small food items from the bag— an assortment of crackers, cheeses, and fruit.

“This is really sweet, Bokuto.”

“Do you really like it?” His face lit up 100 watts. “I wanted to do something nostalgic, so I chose the park. But you’re 18 now so I also wanted to do something grown-up.”

“Very clever,” he leaned across to plant a kiss on Bokuto’s smile.

After the first glass of wine, neither could feel the cold anymore. Warmth buzzed through their veins, leaving their faces pleasantly flushed. By the second glass the food was either demolished or knocked off the blanket as Akaashi swung across the blanket to straddle Bokuto’s hips. His ass fit perfectly in the dip of Bokuto’s folded legs. He savored the way their bodies fit flush against one another. The wine tasted sweet on Bokuto’s lips— all tartness lost. Akaashi locked his fingers on the nape of Bokuto’s neck, trapping him in the passionate kiss. Not that Bo was any less enthusiastic.

The larger man balked as he felt Akaashi’s hardening length pressing against his own, “‘kaashi—“ he choked back a groan.

“I thought you wanted to do something more grown-up?” Akaashi challenged, trailing kisses along Bo’s jaw.

“No— I mean, yes, but not here. I mean, _I’m_  all for it, ‘kaashi, but I thought you’d wanna wait until we got home.”

“Hohoh, so you _were_  planning on taking me tonight. Naughty,” he nipped at his boyfriend’s earlobe. His hands crept under the front Bokuto’s coat to grope across the man’s chest, thrilled at his thundering pulse.

“‘Kaashi!” Hearing such filth from his proper, pretty boyfriend’s mouth left Bokuto an incoherent mess. The fingers teasing his nipples through his shirt weren’t helping.

“‘My boyfriend’s turning 18 today, he’s a proper adult, we can finally fuck without guilt,’ is that what you were thinking?”

The alcohol and overstimulation had him speechless, so Bokuto responded by wrapping his arms around Akaashi. One wide hand rubbed down his spine, coming to rest at the curve of Akaashi’s ass. Bokuto pulled him into a rough grind. The moan that interrupted Akaashi’s taunts was filthy enough to send a saint straight to hell. His revenge was short lived when Bokuto noted the wetness building in the front of his briefs. He did _not_  want to embarrass himself by coming in his pants, and he definitely didn’t want to walk home in the cold with wet pants.

Bokuto gripped Akaashi’s shoulders, forcing him to sit back. The younger man made a small sound of protest before Bokuto’s clumsy fingers started working on the fly of his jeans. The look of unbridled awe on Bokuto’s face when he finally freed Akaashi’s length caused his nerve to falter. He tentatively gripped it like he was entrusted with a sacred artifact. Akaashi keened from the gentle touch, hips stuttering in Bokuto’s lap. In response Bokuto tightened his grip, firmly pumping the base of his cock. He couldn’t stop his grin of triumph when a bead of pre-come dribbled down the crease of Akaashi’s cockhead.

Fighting his bliss-induced head fog, Akaashi retaliated by fumbling with Bokuto’s pants. He felt a growl deep in his chest but couldn’t decipher who it had come from as Bokuto’s thick cock was revealed, held against his body by the waistband of his briefs and leaking against his stomach. His thick trail of silver pubic hair was slick with pre-come.

Akaashi’s long, slender fingers traced a thick vein from tip to base, hooking on and pulling away Bokuto’s briefs. In their stifled position, neither could be fully exposed to the elements, but they had enough freedom to work each other with shallow strokes.

Bokuto bit back a shout as his forehead fell to Akaashi’s shoulder. A stream of come spit from his cock before Akaashi clamped his fingers around the base, causing the man to keen in frustration.

“You don’t want to come like this. It’ll make a mess and we’ll both suffer the cold for it,” Akaashi rationalized as they panted against each other.

“I won’t last long enough to open either of us up,” Bokuto whined, hips rutting fruitlessly in search of more stimulation.

“Lay down,” Akaashi rose to his feet, “on your back.”

Bokuto gasped as cold air replaced Akaashi’s warmth, but obeyed. To his utter delight, Akaashi knelt by his head, guiding his cock to Bokuto’s lips as he crept down the man’s body. Bokuto engulfed his cock with a little too much confidence, immediately feeling an ache on the back of his throat. Akaashi’s cock was long and narrow, making it easy to guide down his tongue but difficult to swallow enough of. Bokuto compensated by pumping the remaining with his fist.

Akaashi was having less luck. Bokuto’s girth made his cheeks ache. He struggled to take anything more than his cockhead past his lips. Instead he opted to stroke his tongue along the slit, lapping at the pre-come that flowed readily. With one hand holding his weight, Akaashi brought his free hand to work Bokuto’s shaft.

It wasn’t long until Bokuto’s moans vibrated through him, causing Akaashi to momentarily lose control and thrust into his boyfriend’s open throat. He panicked for a moment when he heard the man gag, but the throbbing of the cock in his mouth reassured him. Akaashi palmed down to massage Bokuto’s balls between his thighs, a curious finger circling the hole behind them. He moved his hips in short, shallow snaps. Not enough to gag Bo again, but enough to threaten the back of his throat.

He could feel Bokuto crying beneath him, fingers digging into Akaashi’s hips begging him to go harder. With a long, hard swallow of Bokuto’s cock, Akaashi nudged his fingertip into his hole. Bokuto came with a strangled shout, bucking against Akaashi’s face. The younger man let him, relaxing as best he could as drool and come overflowed from his lips. As the cock in his mouth started to soften, Akaashi swallowed down every last drop of come it would give him.

Satisfied with his work, his boyfriend turned plaint beneath him, Akaashi sat up. He felt Bokuto’s huff of surprise against his ass as Akaashi angled his cock in a better position down his throat. With painfully slow thrusts, he fucked Bokuto’s mouth. Hands braced on that broad, muscular chest, Akaashi took advantage of this opportunity to selfishly live out a fantasy he’d had for years.

Between Bokuto’s lazy moaning and the messy, spent, and twitching cock still laid out before him, it wasn’t long until Akaashi was tipping over the edge. With low breathy moans, he released himself down Bokuto’s throat. The man closed his lips tight, sucking and swallowing every drop like it was a gift, just like Akaashi always imagined he would. Broad hands worshiped his body as he rocked the last of his release against his boyfriend’s tongue. He savored the dizzy warmth of Bokuto’s mouth until he couldn’t hold his weight up any longer.

Fumbling to the side, Akaashi curled up on Bokuto’s awaiting shoulder. The older placed a tender, albeit sticky, kiss on his forehead.

“Maybe later we can have the real deal? I bought lube.”

“Hmmhm…” Akaashi hummed. If this afterglow felt this satisfying, he looked forward to experiencing it in a warm bed with Bokuto deep inside him. “Someone’s eager to deflower me.”

“Well, who could blame me?!” Bo sounded borderline offended.

Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh until a chill sent goosebumps over both of them. “We should get packed up before we catch colds. Unless you want to explain to my mother why her son caught cold on his birthday.”

In a flash on bright red embarrassment, Bokuto had the both of them cleaned up, zipped up, and the remains of their picnic packed. Akaashi granted him another soft smile before they left the park arm-in-arm.

It had been a very good, although unpredictable, birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God don’t look at me.


End file.
